La hija de Sirius Black
by Lunajely
Summary: Sirius Black, mujeriego empedernido en su juventud, ahora prófugo de la justicia. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que tiene una hija, y no la puede negar ya que todo su aspecto indica que es una verdadera Black.
1. Chapter 1

**LA HIJA DE SIRIUS BLACK**

**Sirius Black, mujeriego empedernido en su juventud, ahora prófugo de la justicia. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que tiene una hija, y no la puede negar ya que todo su aspecto indica que es una verdadera Black. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling **

**CAPITULO 1**

Las paredes sucias y ventanas mugrientas, es los primero que se distingue cuando se entra a la casa que está entre el n°11 y 13 de Grimmauld place. Un lugar que para muggles y magos que no conocen del secreto es inexistente. Protegida bajo el encantamiento fidelo, el n°12 de Grimmauld place acoge a los de la orden y su dueño Sirius Black.

Cuando se acerca a la puerta lo primero puede notar al poner un pie en el escalón es la pintura estropeada de la puerta con una aldaba en forma de serpiente retorcida. Al entrar el vestíbulo es el recibidor de las visitas, un lugar lúgubre, iluminado por una lámpara de cristal colgado en la pared cubierta de papel pintado despegado; también en las paredes hay multitud de retratos ennegrecidos por el pasar del tiempo. También hay un paragüero hecho con una pierna de troll, una mesa desvencijada con una lámpara y un candelabro con forma de serpiente y el retrato de la señora Black oculto tras una cortina y un viejo sofá.

Es mentira! – se escucho el grito detrás de una de las puertas – porque tienes que venir y engañarme!

No es mentira Sirius – dijo una voz de mujer – aunque no lo quieras creer es la verdad

Porque hasta ahora? – pregunto Sirius sentándose en un mueble

Querías que la llevara a Askaban? – pregunto Andrómeda Black

Pero escape hace dos años! – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y caminando en el salón – porque ahora?

Primero, porque ella estudiaba en Beauxbatons , y segundo porque no sabía dónde estabas hasta ahora!

Sabe de mi? Es decir saben quién soy? – pregunto Sirius

En realidad no, piensa que sus padres murieron atacados por mortifagos – conto Andrómeda

Qué? Y entonces a quien le dijiste que venía a ver?

Pues a un familiar obvio!

**En el vestíbulo**

Quién crees que sea ella? – pregunto Ron viendo por la puerta de la cocina

No lo se, aunque se parece mucho a Sirius, pueda que sea un familiar, ya sabes por lo que vino con Andromeda Black – contesto Harry

Chicos no es un espectáculo para que la vean así - los reprendió Hermione – mejor vayan y hablen con ella si quieren saber quién es

Tu también quieres saber Hermione – dijo Ron

Si, pero no por eso asomo mi cabeza por la puerta – contesto ella – mejor iré a conversar con ella – y se levanto y camino rumbo a donde se encontraba la misteriosa chica

En el sofá del vestíbulo se encontraba una chica de unos 15 años, su cabello era de un oscuro intenso, largo y lacio hasta la cintura, piel pálida y ojos grises. Como todo Black la belleza en la chica era su sello.

Hola – saludo Hermione, detrás de ella Ron y Hermione – soy Hermione Granger y los de atrás son Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter – la chica desvió la vista hacia la frente de Harry cosa que todos notaron

Disculpa que no nos hayamos presentado antes, pero la señora Andrómeda se fue directo al salón y nos dijo que fuéramos a la cocina y tú te quedaste aquí – dijo Harry

No hay problema – contesto ella - mi nombre es Cassiopea Black – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y mostrando la hermosa figura de la que era poseedora

Black? – Pregunto Hermione – eres familiar de Andrómeda?

Es mi prima – contesto ella – pero la quiero como si fuera mi madre

Y entonces quiénes son tus padres? – pregunto Ron

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver hacia las puertas del salón que se abrían, dejando salir a Andrómeda y Sirius.

Cassi ven por favor – dijo Andrómeda – te quiero presentar a Sirius Black

La sonrisa que en ese momento estaba en el rostro de la chica comenzó a desaparecer para mostrar una de incredulidad

Acaso es un juego? – pregunto con un rostro serio

Harry y los demás chicos pensaron que tal vez había leído el profeta en donde decía que Sirius era extremadamente peligroso y si lo llegaban a ver comunicaran inmediatamente al Ministerio

No querida el es Sirius Black – dijo Andrómeda

No puede ser! Sirius Black esta muerto! – dijo la chica

Muerto? – pregunto Harry no se acordaba que en el profeta lo hubieran anunciado como muerto

He estado en muchas partes menos encerrado en un féretro tres metros bajo tierra – dijo Sirius evitando la mirada de todos – y créeme que el lugar en donde estuve era horrible

Pero… me dijiste… me hiciste creer…. – decía Cassiopea con lagrimas en los ojos – me quiero ir – dijo y dio media vuelta rumbo a la salida

No te preocupes la traeré mañana – dijo Andrómeda y siguió a la chica

Sirius? – pregunto Harry viendo a su padrino con rostro deprimido

Ahora no, si preguntan por mi díganles por favor que no me siento bien – dijo Sirius y procedió a subir hacia su habitación

Qué crees que paso? – pregunto Ron

No lo sé, pero quien quiera que sea ella, afecto mucho a Sirius – contesto Harry

Chicos ayúdenme por favor – dijo Molly entrando a la casa, llevaba funda tras funda repleto de comida y artículos de limpieza – gracias chicos, Ginny querida ayúdame a ordenar todo, igual ustedes

Buenas tardes – saludo Remus Lupin seguido de Tonks ambos con rostro preocupado – y Sirius?

El subió a su habitación – contesto Ron

Ire a ver como esta – dijo Lupin y salió de la cocina dejando a Tonks y Harry preocupados por el estado de Sirius

Hoy vino a visitarlo tu mama – dijo de pronto Harry a Tonks – y trajo a una chica con ella

La metamorfomaga se puso rígida ante el comentario – a si?

Si se llama Cassiopea Black, te suena el nombre? – pregunto Harry

Tengo que irme me esperan en el ministerio – dijo Tonks

No vieron a Sirius ni a Remus hasta la hora de la comida, en la que por fin bajaron, los chicos les contaron a los demás habitantes de la casa la extraña visita que recibió Sirius, y del estado en que había quedado.

Ten querido, tu comida – dijo con aprecio Molly sorprendiendo a Sirius, ya que desde que llego según él no perdia la oportunidad de fastidiarlo

Gracias – contesto el

Sirius comia con desgano, mientras que Remus de vez le lanzaba miradas a su amigo, todos en la mesa se comenzaron a desesperar por la situación hasta que Molly estallo

Esta bien, me van a decir que esta pasando! – dijo la matriarca de los Weasley

Molly… - decía Artur su esposo para calmarla

Nada de eso, mirense como están! Ahora mismo nos diran que paso – dijo la señora con los brazos en la cintura

Se trata de la chica que trajo Andromeda Black verdad? – pregunto Harry mirando a su padrino – Cassiopea Black

Si, se trata de ella – contesto Remus por su amigo

Y que con ella? – pregunto George

Pues resulta que ella es una Black – contesto remus

Eso ya lo sabemos con solo oir su apellido – dijo Ginny

Sí, pero es hija del último Black con vida – dijo Remus viendo a su amigo

El ultimo Black vivo? Pero si hay muchos – dijo Ron

Pero cuantos hay que tengan como apellido Black? – Pregunto Hermione – que yo sepa solo queda Sirius

Y de pronto todos entendieron del porque del ánimo del animago, del porque la comprensión y búsqueda por parte de su eterno amigo, del porque la incredulidad de la chica, aunque no entendían del porque de las lagrimas

Ella sabe quién eres? – pregunto Hermione

Ahora si – respondió Sirius

Como que ahora si – volvió a preguntar

Pues Andromeda pensó que nunca saldría de Askaban y le dijo que morí en un ataque mortifago junto a su madre – respondió Sirius

Y ella de verdad murió? – pregunto esta vez Ginny

Si, era una gran bruja, muy poderosa – respondió Sirius – por eso también la buscaban los mortifagos quería que se les uniera

Y como se llamaba? – pregunto Molly Weasley con cara de pesar

Anabella Gaunt – dijo Sirius

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen reviews…!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling **

Sirius estaba acostado en su cama, viendo los poster y fotografías pegadas en sus paredes, seguramente sus padres en vida trataron de quitarlos, pero él nunca lo iba a permitir, por eso le lanzo un conjuro de presencia permanente, muy potente al parecer.

Así acostado se puso a pensar en su hija, j aja, hija, nunca se imagino utilizar esa palabra, nunca imagino dejar descendientes, así que pensando en su nueva hija, vinieron a él los recuerdos de su madre.

**FLASH BACK**

Vamos canuto date prisa – decía James atrás de su amigo

Espera cormamenta nos van a ver – decía Sirius

Maldición Lili me matara si no llego a tiempo – decía con varita en mano James

Deberías cuidarte primero de los mortifagos que tenemos alrededor –

Y el resto de la orden? EXPULSO – Dijo James – no crees que nos dejen solos verdad?

Claro que no DESMAUS – Dijo Sirius – saben que tenemos que llegar a una boda

Si pero no llegan!

Avada Kedabra – lanzo un mortifago pero fallo

Septusempra – pronuncio James haciendo caer al mortifago

Petrificus Totalus – grito otro mortifago a James y un crucio a Sirius

Ahora veras como muere tu amigo Potter – dijo un mortifago, James vio como levantaba la varita, el no podía hacer nada, veía a su amigo y se retorcía de dolor por el ataque de otro mortifago

Expulso – oyó que pronuncio alguien atrás de él y vio como el mortifago que apuntaba a muerte a Sirius era arrojado con violencia, su acompañante dejo de torturar a su amigo y lanzo un hechizo al recién llegado, hechizo que fue repelido y devuelto

Vio como una chica se acercaba, supuso que era chica por el largo de su cabello, y sin pronunciar palabra lo despetrificaba

Tenemos que irnos antes que lleguen otros – dijo la desconocida, así que tomo de las manos a ambos hombros y se desapareció junto con ellos

James Potter donde te habías metido? – dijo una pelirroja

Estaba entretenido querida

Que le paso a Sirius? Quien es ella? – pregunto

Fuimos atacados, ella nos ayudo – contesto James

Creo que tenemos que llevarlo a descansar se ve mal – dijo la desconocida refiriéndose a Sirius

Si, levítenlo por aquí – le dijo Lili indicándole una puerta

Había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado y Sirius seguía inconsciente

Lili? Eres tú? – pregunto Sirius abriendo los ojos

No, soy Anabella – dijo una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño largo

Anabella? No conozco ninguna Anabella! – dijo incorporándose de la cama y viendo alrededor – eres una mortifago?

Claro que no idiota! Yo soy quien les ayudo – dijo Anabella

Nadie nos ayudo!

Claro que si

No te vi ¡!

Pues claro que no me verías si estabas desmayado – dijo la chica – no sé porque me molesto – dijo ella y se marcho – ah por cierto será mejor que salgas porque te están esperando para empezar la boda

Salió despacio, aun pensaba que estaba en algún cuartel mortifago y que apenas lo vieran le lanzarían un avada, pero no, salió y vio a su futura cuñada

Al fin! Pensé que no me casaría hoy – dijo Lili con una sonrisa – como te sientes?

Mejor cuñadita – dijo con una sonrisa – sabes por si acaso quien es esa – dijo señalando a Anabella

Es una protegida de Dumbledore

De Dumbledore? Como así? – pregunto extrañado

No lo sé muy bien y no he podido indagar por desesperación así que apurémonos

La boda fue muy linda, y Sirius fue el padrino, él de tanto y tanto miraba a la chica que llamo mortifago, y viéndola bien mi pinta tenia de serlo, aunque se le parecía a alguien pero no recordaba a quien. Cuando acabo la ceremonia se acerco despacio a ella

Hola – dijo Sirius con su mejor sonrisa

Adiós – dijo ella yendo hacia los recién casados

En toda la pequeña reunión no pudo hablar con ella hasta que Dumbledore anuncio que se iría.

De verdad se tiene que ir ya? – pregunto James

Si tengo pendientes que atender – dijo Dumbledore – donde se encuentra Anabella?

Aquí estoy – dijo la chica acercandose

Nos tenemos que ir, pero antes – decía Dumbledore y apunto con la varita a la chica y su aspecto comenzó a cambiar, sus ojos antes azules se transformaron de un color marrón, su piel pálida, ahora lucia bronceada, y su hermoso y largo cabello castaño, cambio a un negro

Porque del cambio? – pregunto Sirius viendo todo

Por precaución – respondió Dumbledore – ahora si nos marchamos

De verdad muchas felicidades – dijo Anabella regalándole un abrazo a los recién casados – nos veremos después – y se marcho, Sirius al lado ni volteo a verlo, por lo que sonrió ante ello

Nos veremos Annie – dijo Sirius ocasionando que la chica en mención se detenga y voltee a mirarlo

Mi nombre a Anabella! – dijo ella y trato de seguir su camino

Para mí eres Annie

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tocaron a la puerta y Sirius se incorporo en la cama sentándose – adelante – la puerta se abrió y Harry entro por ella

La señora Weasley dice que bajes y que ayudes a limpiar ya que es tu casa – dijo Harry acercándose hacia su padrino

Pues dile que no me encontraste

La casa no es tan grande para no encontrarte, no lo crees – dijo Harry

Es verdad, pero nadie como yo para conocer los puntos de desaparición – dijo el levantándose – por cierto ayer no me contaste como te trataron estos días donde tus tíos

Pues igual que siempre tú sabes – dijo Harry

Aun quedan lo de los dementores, no entiendo cómo es que llegaron allá

Pues el ministerio asegura que no eran dementores, tal vez ni me dejen volver a Hogwarts – dijo Harry

Eso sobre mi cadáver!

Harry se rio ante el comentario – El señor Weasley me llevara el día de la audiencia al ministerio, si me prohíben hacer magia pues entonces me vengo a vivir contigo

Entonces, sino te lo prohíben me dejaras triste y abandonado?

No exactamente, pero tendré que ir al colegio – dijo con una sonrisa el chico – será mejor que bajemos antes que la señora Weasley suba

Cuando iban bajando las escaleras, ambos escucharon voces en el vestíbulo, ambos imaginaron que eran todos los Weasley mas Hermione ayudando con la limpieza, al llegar grande fue la sorpresa de los dos cuando vieron de nuevo a Andromeda Tonks junto a Cassiopeia Black.

* * *

** :** de verdad gracias! no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi que te haya gustado la historia


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK ****Rowling **

Sirius! – Exclamo Andrómeda – como te dije ayer hoy traje a la pequeña

Sirius se fijo en el estado de la chica, nada igual a como lucia la vez anterior que la vio y eso solo hace un día, a su lado un enorme baúl y encima de él una pequeña jaula que contenía algún tipo de animal

Hable con Dumbledore – decía Andrómeda – dijo que no habría problemas en hacer el traslado de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts

Se cambiara a Hogwarts? – pregunto Ginny curiosa

Si querida, ahora que no hay nada oculto si – dijo muy cordial Andrómeda

Yo no quiero, hay tengo a mis amigas, ni siquiera me despedí – decía Cassiopea

Para eso existen las lechuzas querida

Ella se alejo de donde estaban los mayores y según pudieron escuchar Ron y Hermione que decía "_malditas lechuzas , como si pudiera expresar sentimientos por ellas"_

Porque del baúl? – pregunto Sirius terminando de bajar los escalones

Pues vendrá a vivir contigo! – dijo Andrómeda

Vivir conmigo? Porque?

Porque es tu hija! – Dijo ella – la quiero mucho y todo pero que mejor que el cariño y la cercanía de un padre

Es verdad Sirius, deben empezar a conocerse – intervino Molly – vamos a tomar te?

Los tres adultos se dirigieron a la cocina en busca del té, mientras que en vestíbulo quedaron los menores

Mucho gusto mi nombre de Fred Weasley el más guapo – dijo Fred presentándose

Y yo soy George Weasley el más inteligente – dijo George – esta pelirroja de aquí es nuestra pequeña hermana Ginny

Hola Fred, George y Ginny mi nombre es Cassiopeia Black pero llámenme Cassi – dijo la chica

De verdad eres la hija de Sirius Black? – Pregunto Ron – auch Hermione eso dolió! – dijo el chico sobándose el brazo

Eso es para que aprendas a ser respetuoso – dijo Hermione

Al parecer si – respondió Cassi – que hacían antes que llegáramos?

Limpiábamos – contesto Ginny – aunque parece un trabajo de nunca acabar

Pues sí, hace falta mucha limpieza – dijo ella viendo alrededor – y ustedes van a Hogwarts?

Sí, todos

A qué curso irías? – pregunto George

A quinto – respondió Cassi

Iría con nosotros! – dijo Ron feliz

_Shttep heerrrr (sácame)– _Escucho Harry el hablar de una serpiente, vio como Cassi se levanto de donde estaba y camino rumbo a la cesta sacando una serpiente

Oh por Circe! Cuidado no la suelte – dijo Hermione alarmada

No se preocupen – dijo Cassi – es inofensiva

_Sheeee teiiii (donde estamos) _– volvió a escucharla Harry

_Essheee haaashaaaa_ (nuevo hogar) – hablo Cassi en el mismo lenguaje de la serpiente

Ha-hablas par-parsel – pregunto Hermione sin poder creerlo

Acaso no es obvio! – Contesto Ginny – ella habla parsel igual que Harry, Harry volteo a ver a Ginny poniéndola roja, y Cassi miro a Harry, y él se percato de su mirada

Yo hablo parsel por lo de mi cicatriz – decía Harry tocándose su cicatriz - y tú?

Herencia familiar – contesto – toda mi familia ha hablado parsel

Pensé que no conocías al resto de tu familia – dijo Hermione

Es verdad, pero eso no impide que no pueda leer lo que me dejan de herencia – contesto ella – donde dormiré?

En la habitación de mi hermano – dijo Sirius que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta – Hay que limpiarlo primero

Me indica donde es si es tan amable – le respondió ella a su padre

Por aquí – le dijo a Cassi y con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar el enorme baúl, subieron las escaleras en silencio pasando por las cabezas colgadas de los elfos, vio como se espanto pero no dijo nada y siguió atrás de él

Bien aquí es – dijo Sirius – como te dije no está limpio, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación mientras se adecua esta

No está bien – le contesto – yo me encargo gracias

Sirius regreso a la escalera, cuando volteo vio como su hija acariciaba a la gran serpiente

Me recuerda a Voldemort con esa serpiente – escucho que dijo Harry cuando llego al final de la escalera

No la compares Harry, son personas distintas – le dijo a su ahijado y recordó como comparo a su amada con el mismo ser que compara Harry a su hija

**FLASH BACK**

Annie – llamo Sirius – me dijo James que me estabas buscando

Sirius – le nombraba con lágrimas en sus ojos

Que tienes? Te hicieron algo? – pregunto preocupado

No, no, no me han hecho nada, al menos no que se pueda ver – dijo ella y le dio la espalda

Que tienes amor? Me preocupas

Es que tengo que decirte algo, y me cuesta… no quiero perderte Sirius – dijo ella volteando a verlo de nuevo – yo te amo

Nunca me perderás Annie – dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ni siquiera el hecho de que quien- tu- sabes es de mi familia? – dijo ella, a Sirius se lo borro la sonrisa del rostro y la reemplazo con una de incredulidad. No pronuncio ninguna palabra por varios segundos que parecieron horas en esa habitación

Le dije a Dumbledore que no era hora – decía ella desesperada, viendo como el hombre que amaba había quedado en shock

Que-que dices? – pregunto cuando pudo reaccionar – eres familiar de esa escoria? Porque recién lo dices? Eres acaso espía o algo?

Qué? No, no yo estoy departe de la orden, siempre lo he estado

No te creo! Debes de ser igual que esa cosa, tener los mismo sentimientos – dijo con rabia –claro por eso es que estas conmigo no? Porque soy sangre pura, no querías contaminarte

Que dices! – decía con lagrimas en sus ojos

Yo tan imbécil caí en tus redes, VETE NO VUELVAS MAS, VE CON TU PRIMO HERMANO LO QUE SEA PERO NO VUELVAS – gritaba Sirius

Sirius escúchame, por favor, hay algo más que tengo que decirte – decía arrodillada en el piso con lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

Sirius amigo que pasa? – pregunto James entrando al lugar – Anabella que tienes? Que le hiciste canuto?

Yo? No la toques! Mírala bien, es una traidora es una Voldemort – dijo él con desprecio James se aparto de ella

Qué? – pregunto James

Lo que escuchas, ella Anabella Gaunt resulta que debería llamarse Anabella Voldemort ya que es su familiar

Pero, pero no tiene la marca – pregunto James viendo como la chica negaba con la cabeza ya que la voz no le salía

Son lo mismo, la misma basura - dijo Sirius y procedió a salir de la habitación

Es así no, Sirius Black – dijo recuperando la voz la chica, James aun a su lado procesando la información – entonces tu eres igual a toda tu familia, de todas formas eres un Black, no lo puedes negar, los mismos ideales, la misma basura – dijo ella poniéndose de pie

No me compares! – dijo él volteando a verla, cuando lo hizo se fijo que su semblante había cambiado, no era igual como cuando la vio al llegar, su rostro reflejaba dolor y odio

De verdad Black? Pues son lo mismo, igual que yo no lo crees, no tienes oportunidad de cambiar por tu apellido, no tienes decisión como no la tengo yo, verdad? – dijo con odio hacia el chico – no te preocupes hare lo que me pediste Black nunca nos veras, Jamás – dijo ella saliendo lo más rápido que podía dejando a ambos hombres en la habitación

Porque dijo "nos veras"? – pregunto James

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lo sé Sirius – le dijo Harry – solo que al único que sé que también habla parsel es Voldemort y ella ahora también lo hace

Solo falta que comiencen a aparecer más personas hablándolo y se ponga de moda – dijo Ron, Hermione lo miro con cara de reproche

Lo sé, es raro cuando te enteras, hasta que te acostumbras, pero escúchame bien, ella es ella, y Voldemort es Voldemort – le dijo Sirius

Y yo soy yo, lo entiendo, Dumbledore siempre ha recalcado eso de mi

Donde dormirá Cassi? – pregunto Hermione

En la habitación de Regulus – respondió Sirius – dijo que se encargaría

Iré a ayudarla – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie rumbo a la escalera

* * *

**Laura Malfoy Tonks: **Hola gracias por leerme, bueno resulta que mientras siguan los capítulos se verán flash back de lo vivido entre Sirius y Anabella, asi que es cuestión de ir leyendo…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK ****Rowling **

Una semana había pasado desde que una nueva integrante Black había surgido de entre las sombras; Harry asistió a su audiencia quedando libre de todos los cargos. Los más jóvenes se habían hecho amigos de Cassiopeia, ya no les incomodaba el hecho de que ella también hablara parsel, ella se había ganado el cariño de todos los Weasley, incluso el cariño del resto de la orden, pero con Sirius Black la situación seguía como el primer día que llego, por ese motivo la señora Weasley regañaba a Sirius como si fuera un pequeño, diciéndole que él tiene que dar el primer paso, ante eso, Sirius siempre salía de un peor humor hacia su habitación.

Cuando subió vio que la puerta de la habitación de Regulus estaba entre abierta por lo que se acerco para cerrarla bien

No lo considero malo – escucho que decía su hija – es solo que para mí a estado muerto toda mi vida y ahora resulta que no

Para mí sería fantástico que de pronto aparecieran mis padres – dijo Harry – porque los he extrañado demasiado

Yo, no quería…

Está bien – dijo Harry – aunque también me preguntaría que paso? Porque no estuvo conmigo? Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes

Cassiopeia se quedo callada ante lo dicho, la puerta rechino y todos voltearon a ver quien se encontraba en ella, Sirius al verse descubierto se puso rojo hasta las orejas, entro a la habitación comprobando lo distinta que era ahora.

Se acordaba perfectamente de cómo era la habitación de Regulus de un tono verde, cuyas paredes tenia recortes de noticias del innombrable y logos de la casa de Slytherin; ahora el lugar lucia de un tono claro, bordeado con flores, la cama era la misma solo que más limpia, la luz entraba por las grandes ventanas, y en el buro al lado de la cama una fotografía que se movía.

Yo no quería escuchar – decía despacio Sirius – la habitación te ha quedado muy bien

Gracias – dijo Cassi

Ehh, yo – trataba de decir Sirius pero no sabía que – Harry y los demás

Están abajo conversando con Ginny – respondió Harry obviamente notando que él era la escapatoria que tenía su padrino

Ahhh – respondió Sirius

Bueno, creo que yo iré a ver que hacen, nos vemos luego – se despido Harry, quedando ahí padre e hija, el de pie aun en la entrada y la hija en el piso sentada junto a la ventana.

La habitación está muy linda – dijo de nuevo entrando mas al cuarto

Sí, me costó mucho – dijo ella – aunque tuve que pedir ayuda a Remus, ya que no puedo usar aun la magia

A Remus? Porque no me la pediste a mí con gusto te hubiera ayudado – dijo el sintiéndose desplazado

Siempre te vi que marchabas a tu cuarto un poco enojado, así que no quise incomodarte más

No me incomodas – dijo el yendo hacia la cama y cogió la foto

Es mamá – dijo Cassi – fue cuando tenía 8 meses, después de eso la atacaron los mortifagos

Tu dónde estabas? – pregunto aun viendo la foto, ella se veía alegre junto a su hija que reía en brazos

Me había dejado en casa con la elfina que tenia, a mama la atacaron cuando salió a hacer compras – dijo ella

El alzo la mirada para ver como su hija se acercaba a él y vio como rebuscaba en los cajones algo parecido a un álbum

Esta es cuando tenía 5 meses de embarazo – comenzó a contar – estaba enferma por eso es que se ve pálida, pero sonriendo porque está feliz; esta de acá es cuando nací, la que está al lado se llama Gisselle, ella también murió en el mismo ataque

Sirius volteo algunas páginas y se detuvo en una foto en donde salía una pequeña niña embarrada en lodo sonriendo con un peluche en mano – esa soy yo cuando tenía 4 años – explicaba ella – el peluche se me había caído a un charco de lodo, y yo fui y lo cogí pero me caí –conto ella – Tonks me tomo la foto dijo que me veía chistosa

Como es que…

Como es que acabe con Andrómeda? – dijo ella

Exacto!

Pues según me conto Xixi así se llamaba la elfina, que ella no podía hacerse cargo de mi ya que yo no podía decirle que hacer, y tampoco me podía entregar al ministerio porque estaba quien-tu-sabes y algo podía pasarme, así que busco a algún familiar

Porque no te llevo conmigo?

Xixi tardo mucho en recoger la información, y mantenerme quieta, alimentada y arreglada – dijo ella – solo encontró a mi tía, y le hablo de mi, tal vez ella le prohibió decirme ciertas cosas mientras crecía

Entonces Andrómeda sabe toda la historia – dijo Sirius

Mi tía me dijo que habías muerto con mi mamá – dijo ella

Yo, lo siento tanto, por todo, por tu mamá, por como la aleje, por todo – dijo Sirius viendo a su hija sentada en el suelo

Algo dice mamá sobre como la alejaste de ti – comenzó a decir ella viendo hacia la ventana – me dejo un diario sabes?

Me lo puedes dejar ver? – pregunto Sirius

Ella saco un pequeño libro negro, con una serpiente que bordeaba el libro – es este

El intento abrirlo pero no pudo, entonces oyó – solo yo puedo abrirlo – Sirius le tendió el libro para que su hija lo abriera

_Sheeeteeee _(ábrete) – la serpiente enrollo su cola permitiendo que el libro pudiera abrirse – aunque ahora que se que Harry puede hablar parsel, creo que le hare algunos conjuros

Sirius rio ante ello – puedo?

Por su puesto – ella le devolvió el libro para que lo leyera - si quieres te lo puedes llevar y me lo regresas mañana

Eso sería sensacional – dijo el regalándole una sonrisa a su hija

Lo sé, a mi me paso igual cuando Xixi me lo dio, sentí como si mamá estuviera conmigo

Ella era una mujer muy valiente y muy poderosa – dijo Sirius

Lástima que no esté aquí para debatir ese tema – dijo ella

Sé que me equivoque, me lo viví reprochando todo el tiempo que estuve encerrado, y aun sigo pensando en ello – dijo Sirius

No nos querías a tu lado? – pregunto ella

Qué? – Pregunto incrédulo – yo ni siquiera sabía que existías, tal vez trato de decírmelo pero yo no la escuche

Porque se separaron? – quiso saber ella

Por problemas de sangre – dijo él

A mi madre no le importaba la sangre! – dijo casi en grito

Ahora lo sé – contesto Sirius – pero el problema fui yo

Al ver que su hija le ponía atención siguió – tanto me empeñe en demostrar que yo era muy distinto a cualquier Black, el primero en Griffyndor! Que cuando alguien más trato de demostrar aquello que significaba el poseer un tipo de sangre que para todos causaba temor, me cerré, vi lo que los demás verían, y no lo que yo había demostrado conmigo mismo, que todos podemos ser distintos.

No le diste la oportunidad? – pregunto su hija

No – contesto – y desde ese día me arrepiento a cada minuto de mi vida

Porque desde ese día?

Porque ella me hizo ver mi error, y cuando reaccione ella ya no estaba – dijo con pesar Sirius – trate de buscarla pero no la encontré. James el padre de Harry me ayudo cuanto pudo, pero no podía apoyarme siempre ya que Lili estaba embarazada y tenía que cuidar de ella

Tuviste algún otro noviazgo?

No, después de tu madre, quede destrozado aunque no lo demostrara – dijo el – desde ahí mi vida siempre fue ver la felicidad de los demás, nunca imagine llegar a tener hijos

Lo siento, se que tal vez te incomode mi presencia aquí – dijo ella

No me incomodas Cassi – dijo Sirius – eres una luz en mi vida, me alegra que hayas llegado, me alegra que seas mi hija

A mí me alegra que seas mi padre – dijo ella y lo abrazo

* * *

**Jose de Black: **muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo, es un momento padre e hija.

**Laura Malfoy Tonks: **pobrecita, ella le quería contar su secreto y el otro ya que en ese momento también le iba a contar de la existencia de su hija… y Sirius se cegó, no acepto que las personas son individuo y cada quien tiene poder de decisión.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK ****Rowling **

Bueno, no tardaremos – decía la señora Weasley a Sirius y Remus

Espero compren todos los libros – dijo Remus

Porque no podemos ir? – pregunto Sirius haciendo una rabieta como niño pequeño, los chicos se rieron de eso

Ya te dijimos el porqué! – dijo de pronto Molly – no es seguro para ti, y Remus se queda para que no hagas tonterías!

Nos vemos – se despidieron los chicos y comenzaron a salir

Nos vemos en la tarde, cuida a Guen – dijo Cassi

Si cuidare a tu serpiente – dijo Sirius – aunque creo que si me le acerco me morderá – la chica rio antes eso

Nos vemos Remus – le dio un abrazo y luego uno igual a su padre

Bueno veamos la lista – dijo Molly cogiendo el trozo de pergamino – vaya! Esto será realmente costoso, así Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, los gemelos, Cassiopeia, Molly, Artur, y Harry fueron al callejón Diagon; como iban muchos decidieron tomar el autobús noctambulo, pasaron por el caldero chorreante y entraron al repleto callejón.

Tengo que ir y comprar mi uniforme – dijo Cassi

Es verdad – dijo Hermione – yo también me tengo que hacerme una túnica nueva, la otra ya no me queda

Bien, entonces ustedes dos irán donde Madam Malkin con Artur – dijo Molly – Artur donde estas

Aquí cielo – dijo Artur Weasley

Ve con las niñas a hacerse unas túnicas – dijo Molly - mientras tanto nosotros iremos a comprar los útiles

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, en el lugar se encontraron a Draco Malfoy junto a su madre

Malfoy – dijo Hermione captando la atención de Cassi que estaba viendo los modelos

Granger, te quieres hacer una túnica nueva? Seguro hay para sangre sucia como tú? – dijo Malfoy – madre ella es Hermione Granger, recuerdas que te hable de ella?

Si hijo lo recuerdo, no sé cómo puede entrar a esta lugar gente como esa – dijo Narcisa

Pues de la misma forma que entra gente como usted señora – respondió Cassiopeia defendiendo a su amiga

Ambos rubios voltearon a ver a la entrometida – y tu eres? – pregunto Draco

Cassiopeia Black – respondió

Black? – Pregunto Narcisa – ya no hay más descendientes Black

Pues yo lo soy señora Malfoy, y una directa

Mi hijo también!

Se equivoca, él es un Malfoy para su desgracia, de Black no le queda nada – respondió, Hermione se sorprendió al ver como Cassiopeia podía cambiar su actitud tan rápido, primero era la que conocían todos, la dulce y cariñosa Cassi, y después sacar a relucir su estatus de sangre pura, ser una descendiente orgullosa por su apellido, sacar el mismo tono prepotente y orgullo que lucían los Malfoy

Eres una muchacha prepotente – dijo Narcisa

Se vuelve a equivocar señora, solo soy una Black, acaso no actúa así la familia? – pregunto ella, su rostro no se inmutaba por las palabras de Narcisa, más bien se mostraba serena. Narcisa comprendió que la chica estaba siendo cortes porque se veía que podía destilar mucho veneno.

No sé como pudimos venir aquí Draco, este lugar ha perdido la clase – dijo Narcisa y arrastro a su hijo fuera del lugar

Nos veremos después primita – dijo Draco

Por su puesto primito – dijo ella en el mismo tono empleado del chico

Que fue todo eso? – pregunto Hermione

Créeme que se cómo se tiene que comportar un Black, he leído todo sobre ellos – dijo Cassy recuperando su actitud de siempre – aunque me cuesta un poco mantener el semblante duro y aparentar que todo es basura en comparación conmigo

Niñas que deseaban – pregunto la señora

Buenos días – dijo Hermione – vinimos a que nos hiciera nuevas túnicas

Hogwarts? – pregunto

Si – respondieron ambas

Cuando las chicas terminaron se dirigieron junto al señor Weasley a la librería del lugar, estaba repleto de estudiantes y padres, encontrar a los demás era un verdadero reto.

Por acá – se escucho la voz de la señora Weasley – nos ha costado trabajo pero los conseguimos todos – dijo feliz

Vamos por un helado? – dijo Harry con el cabello mas despeinado que de costumbre

No se alejen mucho – escucharon que dijo la mamá de Ron

Eso es un caos, no sé cómo salimos vivos de ahí – dijo Ron

Pues donde Malkin nos encontramos a Malfoy – dijo Hermione

Malfoy? Y que les hizo? – pregunto alarmado Harry

Nada – dijo Hermione – Cassi se encargo

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la chica que comía su helado de vainilla con chispitas de chocolate – solo actué como ellos y listo

Como no le entendieron voltearon a ver a Hermione – actuó de la misma forma que actúa Malfoy, y no les gustó

Sacaste a relucir tu lado Black? – pregunto juguetonamente Ron

Pues siempre he tenido ese lado, solo que el otro es más fuerte – dijo Cassi

Chicos nos vamos – dijo Tonks – mamá te envía esto Cassi

Gracias – dijo la chica alegre y abrió el paquete, un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de lagrima verde

Es muy estilo slytherin – dijo Ron viéndolo

Hermione volteo a verlo enojada – es muy hermoso

Todos regresaron a Grimmauld Place ya entrada la tarde, cuando lo hicieron Sirius y Remus los esperaban en el vestíbulo

Que ha pasado? – pregunto Molly al ver sus caras

Bueno, es que creo que tu mascota se murió – dijo Sirius sin tacto

Qué?! – grito Cassi y corrió escalera arriba a ver a su amiga, cuando llego la vio tendía en el piso enrollada

_Steeehahh gheeeeee (que tienes)_ – hablo en parsel

_Deeeshhh feisssshhh_ (_ellos me golpearon_)– ella volteo a ver a los dos que la cuidaban y soltó a llorar

Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que estaba allí – dijo Remus

Como pudieron, es mi amiga desde hace mucho – dijo sollozando viendo como la vida de la serpiente se extinguía

Fue su culpa, por andar donde no debería, ella tenía que estar aquí hasta que llegaras – se defendió Sirius

_Sheeeteeeii (resiste)_ – dijo ella

_Sheetttteee guiiiiiiii(recuérdame) _– la serpiente murió en manos de su amiga, y ella lloro desconsoladamente por ella

Que paso? – pregunto Molly desde afuera

**FLASH BACK**

Es injusto que no pueda salir – dijo Sirius

Es por tu bien canuto, sabes que el Ministerio te busca, en especial por la fuga que hubo en Askaban – respondió Remus

Yo no tengo la culpa!

Lo sé! Pero ellos no, así que tienes que estar aquí hasta que tu situación de arregle – dijo Remus

Y eso cuando será?

Pues no lo sabemos, Dumbledore trabaja en ello - contesto Remus

Sirius marchaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se acordó de Krecher – donde esta ese maldito elfo – se pregunto

Debe de estar en su alacena – le dijo Remus

Sabes que me estoy aburriendo? – dijo Sirius

Pues has algo para que no te aburras – de pronto Sirius se convirtió en perro y Remus se echo a reír recordando los viejos tiempos

Pasaron jugando como cuando eran adolescente, en un momento Sirius regreso a su estado natural rebosante de felicidad – y ahora que – pregunto Remus

Sirius no tenia mas ideas, hasta que vio un palo en forma de bate, recordó la pequeña pelota de Harry y corrió a verla – que te parece si jugamos? – y comenzaron a jugar, aunque no entendían el juego, ya que cuando la pelota caía al piso el daban de palazos

De pronto la pelota cayó en un monto de ropa Sirius la iba a recoger cuando algo se movió asi que golpeó y golpeó tal vez pensando que era una rata

Que haces? – pregunto Remus

Hay una rata!

Una rata? Mátala que esperas – dijo Remus, y los palazos continuaron – creo que ya la mataste, ya no se mueve – sacaron el monto de ropa y vieron a la serpiente Guen, la que pertenecía a Cassi envuelta en sangre, la cogieron e intentaron curarla, pero no funcionaba.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Pero No son unos niños! – les reprendió Molly

Ahora nos damos cuenta de ello Molly – dijo Remus – pero en ese momento solo disfrutábamos como en los viejos tiempos

Pues espero que hayan disfrutado bastante ya que ahora tienen que consolar a una niña que perdió a su mascota – dijo Molly

Sirius volteo a ver hacia el cuarto de su hija, la puerta abierta permitía el acceso libre hacia el interior, y podía apreciar el dolor de la perdida de una amiga en vez de una mascota como decía Molly Weasley. El corazón se le destrozo al ver esa imagen y un balde frio cayó en sus hombros, él era el culpable del sufrimiento de su hija, otra vez por él ella había perdido a alguien importante.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK ****Rowling **

El 1 de Septiembre llego rápido, los chicos corrían de arriba abajo tratando de arreglar las maletas a última hora, las chicas siempre precavidas ya estaban listas, esperando en el vestíbulo el momento en que digan "vámonos". Había pasado cuatro semanas desde la muerte de la serpiente y la chica comenzó a recuperar la sonrisa en el día; en las noches cuando estaba sola en su habitación se escuchaban los sollozos que provocaba la soledad.

Porque tienen que dejar todo para última hora! – les dijo Hermione

En vez de estar hablando deberías estar ayudando – le contesto Ron

Ja – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Hermione y marcho hacia la cocina con brazos en jarras

Ginny y Cassi se aguantaban la risa por las peleas que surgían entre Ron y Hermione

Cuando crees que se den cuenta? – pregunto Cassi

No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto – respondió Ginny

Niños en 5 minutos nos vamos – grito Molly

Ya vamos a estar! – gritaron Ron y Harry desde el segundo piso, en los siguientes tres minutos bajaron sudorosos, despeinados y agitados, todos ya estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo para llevar en grupos a los chicos hasta la estación

Por supuesto que iré – dijo Sirius – ni piensen que me quedare esta vez

No puedes ir – le decía Tonks – acaso no entiendes los riesgos que corres

No!

Puedes explicarle a tu padre que no puede ir porque lo veran – le dijo Tonks a Cassiopeia, ella solo sonrió ante el cabello rojo que ahora lucia su prima

Papá – dijo ella, Sirius sonrío ante su palabra –transfórmate en perro!

QUE! NO LE DES IDEAS CASSIOPEIA – grito Tonks, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, aunque choco con el paragüero en forma de pierna de troll

Después de dos minutos comenzaron la marcha hacia la estación, a Tonks le toco ir con Harry, Ron y Cassiopeia, ellos iban acompañados de un perro negro.

Oye Nymphadora – hablo Cassy y la susodicha la miro muy mal

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así – le dijo Tonks, Cassi y los demás rieron a lo bajo

Te diré Nymphadora las veces que quiera prima por dos razones, primero ese es tu nombre – hizo pausa – y segundo tu me llamaste Cassiopeia

AHHH! – Dijo Tonks asustando a los chicos – con que es por eso… que vengativa primita

Si, tú sabes que no me gusta que me llames así – dijo Cassi

Está bien Cassi – dijo Tonks

Está bien Tonks – dijo Cassi y ambas sonrieron, el sonido del ladrido de un perro las distrajo y vieron que ya estaban por llegar a la estación – gracias por avisarnos canuto

Como eran el primer grupo les toco esperar a los demás, Sirius en su forma perruna jalo del pantalón de Harry indicándole que le siguiera – no se alejen mucho – dijo Tonks

No tardaremos – respondió Harry

Y Harry? – pregunto Hermione cuando llego

Esta con canuto – respondió Ron – mira ahí vienen

Bien chicos será mejor que suban sino el tren se marchara sin ustedes – dijo el señor Weasley

Nos veremos en las vacaciones papa – se despidió Ginny, todos los demás la imitaron despidiéndose cariñosamente de todos aquellos que los acompañaron

Canuto – dijo Cassi, el perro se le acerco y se sentó, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y le susurro – te veré pronto papá – el perro ladró - te quiero

Todos subieron al tren que ya estaba a punto de dar marcha, con su mano libre se despidieron de los que quedaron, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Será mejor que busquemos un lugar – dijo Harry

Voy a buscar a Luna, nos vemos después – se despidió Ginny

Nosotros también nos vamos, Lee nos dijo que tiene algo interesante que mostrarnos – dijo George, y junto a su hermano se marcharon

Bueno – dijo Cassiopeia que se sentía extraña en el lugar

Tu vendrás con nosotros – dijo Hermione leyendo los pensamientos de la chica, así los cuatro buscaron un compartimiento vacio

Recorrían el pasillo del tren buscando lugar, aunque los que aun andaban fuera se quedaban viendo a los chicos, en especial a la chica desconocida que los acompañaba y que sin duda llamaba mucho la atención. Cassiopeia como Black sabía disimular a la perfección la incomodidad que le causaban las miradas, aunque está acostumbrada a ella, ya que para muchos ella era Hermosa.

Aquí hay lugar – dijo Hermione, y todos se metieron ahí, ya sentados la chica aflojo todo el aire que había estado acumulando, así que los otros tres la vieron

Sé que es incomodo – dijo Harry – a mi me ha pasado muchas veces, y creo que tu presencia distrajo a todos y no se fijaron en mi

Es verdad – dijo Hermione – lo que paso con los dementores causo mucha conmoción

Pues me alegra ser el foco de atención Harry – dijo Cassy – espero que pase pronto

No lo creas – dijo Ron – tienes dos defectos – comento y los demás le pusieron atención y él se puso rojo como su cabello

Cuáles? – pregunto Harry que por más que veía a la chica no le veía defecto alguno, más bien era muy simpática

Se a lo que te refieres Ron – dijo Hermione – Black no es un apellido cualquiera, perteneces a una de las familias más poderosas, y habrían dos que podían heredarte ese apellido, es decir, o es Regulus o Sirius, crearas polémica

Si – dijo Ron

Y el segundo defecto – pregunto Harry

Pues es obvio – dijo Ron poniéndose aun más rojo de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado

Obvio? – pregunto Cassi preocupada

Si, digo no eres fea – dijo muy bajito

Que dijiste? – preguntaron todos

Que no eres fea! – Dijo más alto y todos se lo quedaron viendo – digo, eres bonita

Gracias – dijo la chica – pero eso lo ves como un defecto?

NO! – Dijo Ron – es solo que llamaras mucho la atención de los chicos por tu belleza, y de las chicas por envidia

Ah – dijo Cassi – pues en Beauxbatons no tenía ese problema, aquí debe de ser igual

En eso te equivocas – dijo Hermione – en tu anterior colegio según vimos todas son muy bellas, por eso no tenias problemas – hizo pausa – además no has conocido a todas las chicas solo a Ginny y a mí, y no somos maniáticas

Pero las dos son muy bonitas – dijo ella

No todos opinan igual – dijo Hermione viendo de reojo a Ron

Hermione, tenemos que ir a la reunión de prefecto – dijo Ron

Si, dejemos acomodado el equipaje y vamos – dijo Hermione, al poco rato ambos salieron y dejaron a Harry y Cassiopeia

Harry – llamo Cassi – tu opinas igual que Ron

Si – dijo Harry – tu apellido causara revuelo en Hogwarts

No me refiero a eso – dijo la chica – me refiero a lo de mi aspecto

A eso? – Dijo el chico – pues si, como dijo Ron eres bonita – la chica sonrío

De verdad piensas que soy bonita? – pregunto, a Harry le ardió el rostro

Pues sí, cualquiera con dos ojos lo nota – dijo Harry – eres bonita, aunque te vez mejor con el cabello suelto – dijo él y acercándose aflojo el moño que llevaba Cassy en su cabello – hay esta! Te ves mucho mejor, hasta intimidas

Eres un mentiroso – dijo ella, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, ambos rieron

Oh pero miren… la nueva pareja de Hogwarts – dijo Draco, ambos dejaron de sonreír, y Harry vio como la pose que mantenía su amiga cambiaba con la presencia del intruso

Primo! – dijo Cassy poniéndose de pie – acaso me estabas buscando

Crabbe y Goyle soltaron los bocadillos que tenían en su boca cuando vieron a la chica, y como dijo Harry lucia intimidante con su cabello suelto negro largo hasta la cintura, y sus ojos grises parecían que miraran a su interior. Los chicos recorrieron su cuerpo con la mirada quedando aun más embobados.

Es – es tu prima Draco? – pregunto Goyle

Si es mi prima – respondió – aunque al parecer es una traidora a la sangre

Que haces aquí Malfoy? – pregunto con brusquedad Harry poniéndose al lado de la chica

Busco a mi prima – respondió con su torcida sonrisa

Ya me encontraste, que querías decirme? – dijo ella arrastrando las palabras como digna heredera Black

Los tres Slytherin sonrieron – quería desearte suerte en tu selección – dijo Draco – la casa de Slytherin te espera prima

Ella no quedara en Slytherin Malfoy! – dijo Harry

Acaso tú lo sabes Potter – respondió – es una Black, nuestro linaje siempre ha estado en Slytherin, ella no será la excepción

Oh querido primo, veo que no estás enterado – dijo ella – pero mi padre siendo un Black estuvo en Griffyndor

Y tú quieres estar allí? – pregunto con desprecio

Ella sonrío – veremos que es más fuerte en mi Draco – el chico se estremeció al oír su nombre salir de sus labios, la chica le intimidaba no solo por ser una Black, había algo mas en ella que hacía que recorriera un frio por su espalda – nos veremos después – le dijo y le cerró la puerta en las narices

Como puedes mantenerte así?! – pregunto Harry cuando los slytherin se fueron

Andrómeda me enseño – contesto la chica

Aun así no los soportaría – dijo él sentándose al lado de la chica

Harry – dijo ella – si quedo en slytherin no me dirigirás la palabra?

El volteo a verla – quieres ir a slytherin?

No, pero y si quedo?

Harry sonrío ante la preocupación de la chica y no pudo evitar abrazarla – si no quieres ir a slytherin díselo al sombrero, el toma tu opinión

Ella aun en el pecho del chico subió su mirada y choco con los esmeraldas de Harry, él la soltó, y ambos se pusieron rojos – de verdad toma mi opinión? – pregunto despacio ya que no quería que su voz saliera temblorosa

Si – respondió él, estuvieron después de eso en silencio hasta que llegaron Ron y Hermione agotados de la reunión de prefectos

Tengo mucha hambre – dijo Ron

La señora del carrito ya ha de llegar – dijo Hermione vio a Cassi y Harry muy separados el uno del otro – y a ustedes que les paso?

Ambos voltearon a verla y luego se miraron y regresaron la mirada a donde ella – Malfoy – respondió Harry

Otra vez él! – Dijo Ron – acaso no tiene a quien más fastidiar?

El tren llego rápido a la estación de Hogsmade y poco a poco comenzaron a bajar, como Cassi era nueva le toco ir con los de primer año

Nos veremos en el comedor, mucha suerte – dijo Hermione

No estés nerviosa – le dijo Ron

Recuerda, el sombrero toma tu elección – le dijo Harry

Gracias – dijo ella

Todos en el comedor esperaban el momento de la selección, en fila entraron los de primer año que poco a poco fueron seleccionados a las distintas casas

Ahora tenemos una última selección – hablo Dumbledore, todos se extrañaron ya que todos los de primero ya tenían casa y no había nadie – por favor pase señorita Black

Las puertas se volvieron abrir dejando entrar a la chica Black, como Harry le recomendó llevaba su cabello suelto, que brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, caminaba a paso lento, los cuchicheos eran apreciables a su oído, todos sorprendidos por los dos defectos que dijo Ron, sin duda ante los tantos chicos ella sería el nuevo tema de discusión en las reuniones.

Señorita Black tome asiento por favor – hablo Mcgonagall

La serenidad que mostraba la chica era digna de orgullo para sus amigos, que sabían muy bien lo nerviosa que estaba hace unos minutos atrás

Oh, una Black, veo que eres inteligente, muy inteligente, con la astucia que posee un digno heredero de la casa de los Black, pero….oh también herencia Slytherin corre por tus venas, es obvio a donde perteneces querida – decía el sombrero

Por favor majestuoso sombrero no me envíes a la casa de Slytherin – pensaba la chica

Otra mas que no quiere ir a la casa que pertenece… ya veo, pero Slytherin te abrirá las puertas a la gloria, por tus venas corre su sangre – dijo el sombrero

No por favor, si me envías hay me iré ahora mismo, prefiero estar en casa con mi padre que en la casa de Slytherin

La serpiente te representa – dijo el sombrero – pero…Bueno, está bien te enviare a …. GRIFFYNDOR – grito el sombrero seleccionador

Los aplausos vibraron el comedor, Griffyndor gano de nuevo a un Black, la chica se levanto y camino a paso lento hacia su nueva casa, antes de tomar asiento, miro la casa de las serpientes y vio a su primo, así que le regalo una de sus sonrisas

Esto es fantástico – dijo Hermione feliz – quedaste en Griffyndor yo pensé…olvídalo

Si yo también lo pensé – dijo la chica


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Señorita Black – saludo el profesor Dumbledore

Buenos días profesor – regreso el saludo

Espero que se esté sintiendo cómoda en Hogwarts – dijo el profesor – y que no se le haga difícil encontrar amigos

No, todos son muy gentiles – respondió

Sabe que es la segunda Black que entra en Griffyndor?

Sí, mi padre me escribió muy orgulloso – dijo la chica – creo que pensó que quedaría en Slytherin

No es el único – dijo en susurro - si ve Harry le puede decir que me busque? Dígale que son grageas de chocolate

Si profesor – respondió ella y vio como el profesor siguió su camino. Ella se dirigió a su siguiente clase

Vaya, vaya – dijo Draco a su espalda – porque tan solita prima? Acaso los Griffyndor no están acostumbrados a andar en manada?

Oh Draco, no sabías que tanto te he extrañado – dijo ella – y tus dos gorilas donde los dejaste? Acaso también andas solo? – dijo ella caminando sigilosamente hacia él posándose a su espalda

Draco sonrío de lado – sabes que te comportas como una Slytherin – decía él – me sorprende que hayas quedado en la casa de los leones, te aseguro que en mi casa tuvieras dignos amigos

Solo tuve una amiga rastrera – decía ella rodeando al chico – las demás son insignificantes para mi

Insinúas que no somos dignos para ti? – pregunto el chico dando la vuelta para verle a los ojos

Aunque sea eres inteligente primito - dijo ella y siguió su camino

Serpensortia – conjuro Draco y una serpiente salió de su varita directo al camino de la chica, ella se detuvo en el acto – ese es el emblema de nuestra casa – dijo Draco acercándose viendo como la risa de la chica desaparecía – son sigilosas y muy venenosas. Así somos los de Slytherin. Acaso les tienes miedo?

J aja- salió una sonrisa de los labios de la chica – una serpiente? De verdad? – Volteo a ver a ver a Draco y luego regreso su vista a la serpiente en el suelo que estaba furiosa - no sabes con quien te metes Draco Malfoy – dijo ella – _stheeepp aissshhh _

Draco dejo de sonreír y su rostro mostro un semblante de incredulidad, la serpiente que antes quería atacar a la chica se volteaba hacia él para atacarlo

_Aesiisssshhh teeeeiiiii – _vio como se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que las puertas de los salones se abrían dejando salir a los estudiantes

Puedes… puedes hablar parsel? – pregunto Draco asustado, la serpiente se deslizó hasta subir a los brazos de la chica – habla! – la serpiente emitió un ruido

_Essstaaateiiiiiii – _

Cassiopeia – llamo Harry – que haces? – ella volteo a ver a quien la llamaba y vio los ojos color esmeralda de su amigo y los demás ojos que la enfocaban

Ella se deslizaba como una serpiente y se acerco al rubio – espero que hayas entendido con quien tratas Draco – dijo –_ teiiiishhh_ - susurro a la serpiente y se deslizo al cuello de Draco

QUE HACES QUITAMELA!

Tú la invocaste – dijo Cassi – desaste de ella – sonrío y se marcho, Harry y los demás la siguieron

Porque hiciste eso? – Pregunto Hermione – acaso no te has enterado del problema que se armo cuando Harry hablo parsel en segundo?

Él es el culpable! El la invoco – se defendió Cassi – que querías que me dejara?

Ignorarlo! – dijo Hermione y señalo a todos que entraran en el salón vacio

Ya basta Hermione – trato de tranquilizarla Ron – estuvo genial! Viste la cara de miedo que tenia?

Cualquier sentiría temor si tiene a una víbora en el cuello y que otro puede controlarla – dijo Hermione

Ron no le hizo caso y siguió – ahora si todos los Sly te respetaran, no se meterán contigo si intimidaste al príncipe de la casa!

Acaso no te das cuenta Ron! – dijo Hermione levantando la voz – los Slytherin pensaran que el sombrero se equivoco! Pensaran que ella debería estar en esa casa! Y peor si se comporta como cualquier Slytherin que causa temor a los demás!

Cassi que estaba sentada se puso de pie – causar temor?! – Pregunto entre enojada y triste – eso es lo que te causo a ti?

Hermione la miro a los ojos y no respondió

Entonces por eso es que me dirigen la palabra? Por temor a que les lance una serpiente! Claro! A Harry no le tienen miedo porque ha sido su amigo durante cinco años! Pero a una desconocida hay que tenerle miedo – dijo ella

No es así Cassi – dijo Harry – lo que pasa es que

Lo que pasa es que son unos Hipócritas! – dijo ella tratando de controlar las lagrimas, se enderezo y puso el semblante que solo mostraba con Malfoy y salió del salón en donde se habían refugiado

CASSI ESPERA! – grito Harry siguiendo a la chica

Aléjate Potter, no te vuelvas a acercar – contesto la chica y siguió – ah se me olvidaba Dumbledore te busca para darte grageas de chocolate

Harry regreso al aula donde estaban sus amigos y vio a Hermione casi llorando en el hombro de Ron – yo no quería decir eso Harry – se lamentaba – no quería… yo trataba de decir otra cosa con lo que dije

Que te dijo? – pregunto Ron

No quiso que me le acercara, al parecer se enojo con los tres – dijo Harry, al poco rato se puso de pie

A dónde vas? – pregunto Ron

Cassi me dijo que Dumbledore me estaba buscando – asi que Harry salió y fue directo al salón del director, cuando llego a la estatua dijo la contraseña que le había dicho Cassiopeia, las escaleras aparecieron y le permitieron subir

Profesor me buscaba? – dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de la oficina

Harry! Pasa, pasa – dijo Dumbledore – veo que la situación no es muy fácil de asimilar ¿verdad?

Situación profesor?

La que tuvieron con la señorita Black – dijo Dumbledore – estuvo por aquí, pregunto si podía cambiarse de casa

Eso dijo?

Claro está que le dije que una vez le nombran para una casa ya no hay marcha atrás – contesto – pero sé que seguirá insistiendo

Yo no pensé que

Que le hubiera afectado ser comparada? – Pregunto Dumbledore – no le ha afecto eso, le afecto el hecho de que sus amigos le tengan miedo

Pero no le tememos!

Dumbledore sonrío – Harry sabes porque estás aquí?

Porque usted me mando a llamar?

Quería hablarte acerca de los que te paso con los dementores – dijo el profesor – tienes que estar muy atento Harry, la inclusión de alguien del ministerio en el colegio es solo para mantenerte controlado, lo entiendes

Si profesor – contesto el chico

Dolores parece débil, pero no subestimes al enemigo

Lo entiendo profesor – dijo Harry


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

_Querido Harry:_

_Sé que puede ser estresante el comportamiento de Cassi, aunque no lo creas tuvimos un problema así con tu padre y solo fue cuestión de tiempo y acercamiento despacio. Hable con ella y me dijo que no está molesta, solo que no quiere incomodarlos con su presencia y que al parecer ustedes se resignaron ya que no la buscan mas. No me gusto cuando me dijo que se encontraba en cada momento con Malfoy, apuesto que trama algo! _

_Como va todo en los estudios? Qué tal se porta el sapo caminante? No te dejes llevar Harry, no seas explosivo y razona lo que harás para manejar la situación_

_Se despide_

_Canuto_

Que te dijo? – pregunto Ron

Que me porte bien – contesto Harry – y que Cassi ya no está molesta

Entonces vamos a buscarla! – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

No es tan fácil Ron – dijo su amigo – te acuerdas como es Hermione cuando está molesta?

Si – dijo el chico – entonces va a ser duro aun!

Pienso que hay que acercarnos poco a poco, hasta que entienda que ella es nuestra amiga

Chicos que hacen! – dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras corriendo – tenemos pociones! Apúrense

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo rumbo al aula de pociones, cuando llegaron ya todos estaban sentados y el profesor caminando de un lado a otro

Al parecer piensan que mi clase no es digna de ustedes – dijo Snape

Se nos hizo tarde, profesor – respondió Ron

Snape, acentuó más su rostro de desprecio – 10 puntos menos para Griffyndor por cada uno

Ron se puso con Harry para hacer el trabajo y Hermione con Neville para ayudarle – donde está Cassi? – pregunto Hermione, cuando termino de preguntar entro por la puerta Cassi seguida de Malfoy

Nos honra con su presencia Señorita Black! – dijo Snape – 10 puntos menos para Griffyndor – pronuncio los demás esperaron a que también le bajaran puntos a Malfoy pero no – siente rápido señor Malfoy si no quiere que también le baje puntos – señorita Black por acá, estará con el señor Malfoy ya que les gusta andar juntos

Cassi camino hacia el rubio, y el solo reía – idiota – se escucho que dijo

A quien le dijo eso Black? – pregunto Snape

Profesor Snape créame si me refiriera a usted lo sabría perfectamente – contesto la chica – pero esta vez me refiero al idiota que tengo a mi lado y no a usted

Como se atreve! 10 puntos menos para Griffyndor

Al final lo que cuenta para mi es el conocimiento no los puntos profesor – dijo la chica y comenzó a coger los ingredientes para preparar la poción, Snape estaba evidentemente enojado

Entonces creo que un castigo será perfecto para usted – dijo acercándose a ella, Cassi levanto la mirada y mirar fijamente al hombre que tenía en frente, Snape mantuvo la mirada de la chica aunque vio en ellos algo que recordaba perfectamente en otra persona – la espero a las 9 en mi despacho

También se te pego eso de enfrentarte a los profesores? – pregunto Draco

Y a ti se te pego lo de ser estúpido de tus amigos?

Porque no eres accesible prima? – Pregunto Draco – después de todo eres mi familia

De verdad? Ahora no soy traidora la sangre como mi padre?

Tú te salvas! – dijo Draco

Y que me salva si se puede saber? – pregunto Cassy mientras cortaba

Te salva el hecho de que ya no te juntas con Potter y compañia

En serio? – Pregunto ella mientras todos los veían – entonces por no tener amigos me hace alguien digno de la familia?

Pues totalmente digno no, aun queda el asunto de tu padre, un completo traidor a la familia – respondió Draco

Asi que tu familia es totalmente digna? Pues no es más que una escoria en la sociedad ! – dijo la chica

Por suerte para todos, el profesor había salido un momento así que no bajo puntos a ambos por interrumpir la clase, ni puntos a los demás por escuchar una conversación privada

Que ven?! – Pregunto furioso Draco a todos los que los miraban, cuando todos voltearon él sujeto el brazo de Cassi fuertemente – escúchame bien Cassiopeia, no pienses que soportare tus tratos como hasta ahora, créeme puedo ser muy peligroso si lo deseo

Suéltala Malfoy! – dijo Harry poniéndose al lado de él

No te han enseñado Potter que no te debes meter en conversaciones privadas

Si incumbe a uno de mis amigos me meto, así que suéltala ahora! – dijo Harry apuntándole con su varita, ante eso Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron al lado de Draco como escudo y Hermione y Ron al lado de Harry. Los demás Griffyndor y Slytherin apoyaron a los de su casa

Suéltala ahora!

Ahora te entiendo Potter – dijo Draco con una sonrisa – pero fijate que ella es mi familia y de ti nada – Draco acerco a Cassi a su cuerpo, todos se quedaron en shock, ya que era la primera vez que Malfoy atrapaba en su brazo a alguien, pero él no intuyo la reacción de la chica que saco su varita y le apunto un potente hechizo aturdidor al rubio, cuando toco suelo el lugar se convirtió en un salón de combate, hechizos de aquí a allá volaban, los calderos explotaban, y algunos se protegían del liquido que arrojaban.

QUE PASA AQUÍ! – Dijo Snape cuando entro junto a Dolores Umbrige, todos bajaron sus varitas, nadie se veía a la cara, no por vergüenza o miedo, sino que el líquido derramado de los calderos hizo una nube de gas que invadió el lugar.

SALGAN AHORA MISMO! – Exclamo el profesor, Crabbe y Goyle arrastraron a Draco que aun seguía inconsciente –Enervate – pronuncio el profesor y Draco abrió los ojos, aunque sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho

AHORA MISMO ME DIRAN QUIEN OCASIONO TODO!

Los de Slytherin apuntaron a Cass que estaba de espalda a ellos – Con que usted Señorita Black? Tenía que ser igual de imprudente que su padre? – Cassi se encontraba de espalda a todos

Eso es mentira – saltaron los Griffyndor en defensa de una compañera de su casa

YA BASTA! - Snape se acerco a la chica que aun seguía apoyada en la pared de espalda a los demás – acaso no escucho lo que dije! – llego a ella y le vio, estaba pálida, y un liquido viscoso recorría por una de sus mejillas – creo que no… me siento bien – dijo Cassy y se desmayo


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

_Snape se acerco a la chica que aun seguía apoyada en la pared de espalda a los demás – acaso no escucho lo que dije! – llego a ella y le vio, estaba palida, y un liquido viscoso recorría por una de sus mejillas – creo que no… me siento bien – dijo Cassy y se desmayo_

Que le pasa? – Pregunto preocupada Hermione - ayúdela!

Snape cogió a Cassy en los brazos y corrió rumbo a la enfermería, le preocupaba el estado de la chica, aunque fuera hija de su enemigo.

"Oh por Merlin! Póngala por aquí – dijo Pomfrey – que le paso?

Tal vez algún hechizo o ingirió alguna poción, no lo sé – contesto el profesor, atrás de él llegaban corriendo los Griffyndor

Todos esperen afuera mientras la atiendo, vamos rápido! – dijo la enfemera y saco a todos del lugar

Afuera todos esperaban en qué momento se abrieran las puertas y le dijeran el estado de su amiga – fue mi culpa – decía Neville

Porque lo dices? – pregunto Ron

Yo lance un expelliarmus y le dio a mi caldero – trataba de explicar Neville – salió disparado junto a la poción que preparaba, no vi que paso con ella pero seguramente le cayó encima

No fue tu culpa Neville – aseguro Harry – todo es culpa de Malfoy

Malfoy también se encontraba en la enfermería, ya que según él el pecho le dolia demasiado. Adentro la enfermera atendió primero a la chica, Draco veía el estado de ella desde el otro lado de la cama, estaba mas palida de lo normal, incluso podía llegar a compararse con un fastasma, se asusto cuando vio como convulsionaba

Que tiene? – pregunto Malfoy

Usted recuéstese señor Malfoy en un momento lo atiendo – dijo Pomfrey, la enfermera recorrió el lugar buscando antídotos que darle.

Parece que ingirió la poción – dijo Severus

Ingerirla? – pregunto asustada – que poción crees que sea?

Parece que es la poción expulsante – dijo Severus

La poción expulsante! – dijo Pomfrey – pobre niña

Tardaron unos 15 minutos en estabilizarla, Draco se asusto cuando vio que comenzaba a sangrar por la boca y la nariz, aunque se asombro que se llegara a preocupar por otro ser vivo y se pregunto del porque de la preocupación, no dejo de verla y de preguntar a cada momento como seguía.

Cuando vio que dejo de sangrar se alegro un poco pero seguía con el corazón en la boca por el estado de ella ya que su palidez llego a un extremo casi alarmante.

Bien señor Malfoy – comenzó diciendo la enfermera – ahora dígame que tiene

Draco no entendió lo que le dijo la enfermera, así que volvió a mirar hacia la cama de su prima – como sigue? – pregunto

Esta mejor – respondió – dígame que tiene usted

Me duele el pecho – dijo Draco, la enfermera le quito la camisa para ver si tenía algo y Draco oyó como ahogo un grito

Que le paso señor Malfoy!

Draco se miro el pecho, y vio que tenía un gran hematoma – un hechizo muy poderoso diría yo

La enfermera le dio una poción para el dolor y una para dormir, debía descansar igual que su compañera.

Draco durmió plácidamente dándole la espalda a la cama de Cassiopeia, pero se vio interrumpido su sueño por varias voces – estas muy pálida – escucho que decía

Siempre he sido pálida – respondió su prima, Draco sonrió ella estaba mejor

Cassy yo… - decía Harry – lo siento

Yo también – dijo Hermione – no quería decir eso – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Está bien – respondió Cassi – yo creo que exagere, pero no tengo la culpa – se defendió – tuve que sacar el genio Black así que culpen a mi papá

Hablando de él – dijo Harry – está muy preocupado

Harry! – Lo reprendió Hermione – eso deberíamos hablarlo en otro lugar

Draco, aunque no veía sintió las miradas, seguramente por eso no podían hablar con total libertad

Está profundamente dormido – dijo Cassi

Seguro son familia? – pregunto Ron

Creo que le gustas – dijo Harry

Gustarle? Ja, es Malfoy Harry – dijo Hermione

Aunque viéndolo bien no está feo – dijo Ginny que se había mantenido en silencio

Ginny! – reprendió su hermano

Pero es la verdad – confirmo Ginny

Si no está nada mal – dijo Cassi – pero es mi primo, aunque un poco equivocado en sus ideales, pero primo

Tienes una extraña familia – dijo Ginny – digo, te emparentas con los Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange – todos hicieron como escalofríos al imaginarse a esa mujer

Sera mejor que te dejemos descansar – dijo Harry – nos veremos en la noche

Los cuatro chicos se fueron, dejando descansar a su amiga, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos ya que una lechuza llego volando y se poso en su cama, ella cogió el sobre y comenzó a leer

_Hijita:_

_Me alegra saber por parte de tus amigos que te encuentras mejor; puedes creer que el colegio no me informo de tu incidente! Estoy indignado… y si te hubiera pasado algo grave? Por su puesto le reclame a Dumbledore y dije que iría a verte, y sabes lo que hizo? Me mando un niñero! _

_Pero ya verás de que logro colarme al colegio lo hago, eres mi única hija y tengo que cuidarte para compensar los años… _

_Por cierto llego una amiga tuya, se llama Abigaëlle Lemaire ella es…no sé cómo decirlo para que suene bien, pero ¡no la soporto! Por favor escríbele y dile que se vaya si? _

_Te quiere _

_Sirius_

_PD: Harry me dijo que podrían interceptar los correos así que ya te diré como nos contactaremos después._

Quien es Abigaëlle? – pregunto Draco, Cassi dio un brinco en la cama del susto

Qué? Acaso me estabas espiando?!

Yo no tengo la culpa de que leas tu correspondencia en voz alta!

Pues si tienes la culpa! Te hacías el dormido!

Cassi, Cassi, Cassi. Esa es la astucia de un Slytherin, saber cuándo mostrarse

Cassiopeia giro su rostro, no quería verlo, además si se estaba haciendo el dormido significa que escucho todo, y al escuchar todo significa que escucho que ella pensaba que era guapo y seguramente se burlaría de ella o la molestaría mas

Creo que estoy perdiendo mi fuerza en Hogwarts – comenzó diciendo Cassipeia – un hechizo así como el que te lance te hubiera dejado inconsciente por días y fijate solo unas horas!

Eso demuestra que te gusto– dijo Draco

Gustarme? Eres mi primito Draco, mi familia – respondió al chica

Chicos será mejor que descansen – dijo la enfermera saliendo de su despacho – mañana podrán ir a clases

**pucca. chokolatito****: **gracias por comentar la historia, y de verdad es muy importante para mi que te guste..


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Capitulo dedicado a Pucca. Chokolatito**

_Querido Canuto:_

_Cornamenta menor me conto lo que le paso a su pobre mascota, estaba muy mal según me dijo, por eso me recomendó que no abuse con la correspondencia._

_Perdona que no te haya escrito antes, pero esperé a que vieran visitas familiares, pero creo que no lo permitieron; ya estoy recuperada así que no tienes que preocuparte más, si estoy igual que antes, ¡pobre de los chicos!_

_No sabía que una vieja amiga llegaría al país, fue grato enterarme de ello, trátala bien en mi ausencia, pero no la trates como una niña ya que según te habrás dado cuenta no lo es. Por favor, por favor, compórtate, es una persona a la que aprecio mucho y me cuido como su hermana menor mientras estuve en__Beauxbatons__así que Compórtate!_

_Besos y abrazos_

_Cassi_

Vamos Cassi ya va a ser hora – dijo Hermione

Si un momento – dijo mientras depositaba la carta en la pata de la lechuza – y dónde iremos?

Bueno iremos a honey dukes o a las tres escobas mientras llega la hora para nuestra reunión – contesto Hermione

Fue una gran idea Hermione – dijo Cassi – porque no podría soportar pasar otra hora leyendo un estúpido libro y sin practicar!

Pues todo depende de la acogida que tengamos en cabeza de puerco – contesto – y que Harry no se arrepienta

No se arrepentirá créeme… ahora me podrías decir porque tengo que ir? – pregunto Cassi

Porque no te vas a quedar sola aquí! – respondió Hermione

Al fin! – Dijo Ron cuando las vio llegar – no sé porque se tardaron tanto

Lo siento Ron, fue mi culpa – dijo Cassi y el chico se puso rojo

Está bien – dijo Ron – será mejor que subamos al carruaje antes que no nos lleven

Los chicos se adelantaron y las dos chicas seguían atrás conversando – sabes, creo que le gustas a Ron – dijo Hermione sin expresión en el rostro

Ja gustarle? No lo creo – respondió Cassi – lo que sí creo es que….

De que tanto conversan? – pregunto Harry

Cassiopeia lo miro y sonrío – cosas de chicas señor Potter – dijo ella y lo tomo por el brazo alejándolo de sus otros dos amigos

Donde está la afortunada chica que saldrá contigo? – pregunto a Harry

Cho? – pregunto

Con que ese es su nombre eh..y donde esta?

No pudo venir – respondió

Bueno Harry entonces creo que seré tu cita – dijo Cassi – ya que no quiero interrumpir a esos dos – dijo ella y volteo a mirar a Ron y Hermione – CHICOS! Iré con Harry nos vemos luego – grito

Porque hiciste eso? – pregunto Harry

Porque tú tendrías una cita con Cho y se supone que yo no vendría, y así esos dos podrían salir – comenzó diciendo – pero ahora tú no tienes cita y a mí me obligaron a venir así que tendré que ser tu cita para que no se arruinen los planes de ellos

Que sacrificio de tu parte – dijo Harry

Pues si –dijo ella – y digame joven Potter a donde pensaba llevar a Cho?

Pues a comer un helado – respondió Harry

Por razón Cho no vino Harry! – Dijo ella dándole espacio a una niña de tercero en el carruaje – a ver, si quieres conquistar a la chica tienes que darle algo más que helado

Pero no te quiero conquistar!

Si lo sé, pero seré tu ayudante y tienes que aparentar como que te gusto y tratarme de conquistar! – Cassi metió su mano helada en el bolsillo de Harry

Estas congelada! – exclamo Harry

Que mas? – pregunto Cassi y Harry se pregunto que con esa pregunta – Harry en vez de gritarme que estoy helada deberías darme calor con tus manos – dijo ella – así – y tomo las manos de Harry y puso las suyas entre las de él, un calor invadió a ambos mientras duro la fusión de sus manos

A los pocos minutos llegaron a Hogmade y juntos fueron primero a Zonko, un almacén repleto de bromas, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos en el local en los cuales se divirtieron mucho, después fueron a Honey Dukes y compraron muchas golosinas, y por ultimo fueron a las tres escobas para tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

Que te gusta de Cho? – pregunto Cassi

Pues es simpatica, bonita, tiene una linda sonrisa

Es decir que te deslumbro su belleza – interrumpió la chica – y que tienen en común?

El quidditch – respondió Harry casi se lo quedo viendo con esos ojos grises

Solo el quiddicth? – pregunto ella – nada más que eso?

Bueno, a ambos nos gusta el chocolate

A mí también me gusta y no por eso soy tu alma gemela – dijo automáticamente la chica, a Harry se le vio incomodo y quería cambiar de tema

Creo que deberíamos avanzar a cabeza de puerco – dijo Harry

Y que vas a hacer allí? – pregunto Cassi

Ya te olvidaste!

Claro que no Harry, pero se supone que soy tu cita y que no sé nada… así que como harás para llevarme ahí?

Está bien – dijo dudoso – eh creo que iremos a cabeza de puerco allí me espera Hermione

Oh Harry! – Dijo ella – si lo dices así cualquiera pensaría que prefieres pasar tiempo con tu amiga que con tu futura novia

Qué? Yo no lo veo así

Pues es así! – Dijo ella – ahora escúchame, deberías decirme así

Lo siento tanto, pero es que mi amiga Hermione me dijo que tenía que ir a cabeza de puerco, aunque para mi es una condena ya que estoy perfectamente a tu lado, y por más que insistí no pude cancelarle, pero espero me puedas acompañar y así pasar más tiempo contigo.

Debiste ser hombre en otra vida – dijo Harry en broma, pero ella lo tomo mal, se levanto y camino hacia puerta, vio como chocaba con Malfoy y escucho como pidió perdón por el golpe sin si quiera mirarle, así que se levanto y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Yo, lo siento si te ofendí – dijo tratando de coger aire

Donde queda cabeza de puerco? – pregunto ella

Por aquí sígueme – dijo Harry y se prometió tratar de que le perdonara

Fueron los segundos en llegar, ya que ahí se encontraban Hermione y Ron que conversaban gustosamente en una de las mesas de la esquina. No era un lugar muy agradable según pudo apreciar cuando cruzo el umbral, mesas viejas al igual que las sillas, le hacía falta limpieza, y el cantinero parecía de malas todo el tiempo, por un momento lo llego a comparar con Grimmauld Place, claro antes que llegara la Señora Weasley y ordenara todo.

Que tal todo? – pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa

Harry me comparo con un hombre – dijo Cassi lo más natural posible, no se fijo que atrás de ella venían otros a la reunión.

Pues si un hombre fuera como tú, creo que me gustarían – dijo Corman Mcmillan cuando estuvo en la misma mesa, Cassi le sonrío por el cumplido, y al parecer el chico quedo deslumbrado ya que no le quito la mirada en ningún momento.

De pronto habían pasado 30 minutos, 30 minutos en los cuales la reunión había concluido, y aquellos que aceptaron registraron su nombre en un pergamino que Hermione tendió.

Creo que iré a buscar Nargles mientras aun hay tiempo – dijo Luna, y así el lugar quedo vacio de nuevo, y quedaron cinco, los cuatro amigos y Corman

Tú no te vas? – pregunto Harry a Corman, él solo lo miro y regreso su vista a la chica que conversaba con Ron

Cassi – llamo el chico - te veré después?

Por supuesto – contesto, y él se marcho dejándole un beso en la mejilla de la chica

Que fue eso? – pregunto Harry

Eso, mi querido Harry, es que él si me ve como chica – dijo Cassiopeia

Pronto serán las vacaciones de navidad – comenzó a decir Hermione, ya que la tensión era evidente

Si, será la primera navidad con mi papa – dijo feliz Cassi – siempre he soñado con ello

Yo también – susurro Harry

Los chicos iban rumbo a coger los carruajes para regresar al colegio, los únicos que conversaban era Ron y Hermione, y ellos trataban de incluir a los otros dos pero solo contestaban con monosílabos

No deberías verte de nuevo con Mcmillan – dijo Harry en el carruaje

Porque no?

Porque es… odioso, acaso no lo has visto como actúa? – respondió Harry

Por favor, lo que te molesta es que el no tiene el mismo punto de vista que tu – dijo Cassi, Ron y Hermione solo veian de uno a otro

No puedes andar con el!

Porque no? – volvió a preguntar

Porque Sirius me pidió que te cuidara de patanes como ese – dijo Harry

Por favor! Mi papá me dijo que me divirtiera, y eso es lo que pienso hacer – dijo ella y bajo del carruaje que ya había llegado a Hogwarts

Cassiopeia, él no te conviene!

No eres mi padre! – exclamo Cassi subiendo por las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de chicas

Nos veremos mañana chicos, que descansen – dijo Hermione y subiendo también las escaleras

Al día siguiente la tensión generada por ambos chicos había disipado, ya se comportaban como antes, siendo cordiales y muy amigables, pero Harry no podía olvidar que la había comparado con un Hombre según ella, y que había actuado como un hombre celoso según Ron, así que tratar de solucionar lo primero se propuso comportarse frente a ella

Permíteme ayudarte con los libros – dijo Harry en una de esas, que iban rumbo a las mazmorras, como Ron vio el gesto de su amigo hizo lo mismo con Hermione y ambas chicas se quedaron extrañadas por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

No se hagan ilusiones de que pasaran sin tareas en las vacaciones –dijo Snape – ya que por mi parte tendrán que trabajar mucho

Como siempre – dijo Ron – no se para que nos hace acuerdo que nos odia

Para suerte de algunos como el señor Loggbottom – comenzó otra vez Snape – el trabajo será en pareja, pareja que yo escogeré por su puesto

La mayoría puso cara de preocupación ya que compartían clase con Slytherin, así que alguno le ha de tocar con ellos

Potter y Weasley – comenzó a decir – espero que hagan las cosas bien esta vez

Nott y Thomas, Parkinson y Granger

Qué? – dijo Hermione

Loggbottom y Finnigan, Zabbini y Bulstrone, Black y Malfoy

Maldición – dijo Cassi – me lo cambias Hermione?

No gracias, prefiero a Parkinson que al estúpido de Malfoy – contesto Hermione

El trabajo que tendrán que realizar esta en el pizarrón, así que anoten – dijo Snape

Cuando la clase finalizo la mayoría estaba contento con el compañero que le toco, excepto a las que le tocaron con un Slytherin como el caso de Hermione y Cassiopeia

Nos vemos en tu casa? – pregunto Malfoy acercándose a Cassiopeia

Mi casa? – Pregunto Cassi, y se acordó que era cuartel de la orden por lo que no podía permitirle la entrada – NO!, yo iré a tu casa, se donde queda por las explicaciones de Andrómeda – se apresuro a decir – nos veremos después primo – y se despidió para ir junto a sus amigos. Si se hubiera quedado hubiera visto la reacción de Draco ante lo dicho


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Buenos días – dijo Cassi bajando las escaleras de Grimmauld Place – como va todo?

Al parecer ya salió de peligro – contesto Tonks – me asuste al pensar que tal vez él…

El señor Weasley es un hombre fuerte – dijo Cassi – así que era obvio que saldría de esta

Buenos días – saludo Abigaëlle

Buenos días – contestaron ambas

Cassi cuando comenzamos a pagticag? – pregunto la chica

Abiiiiii, por que la prisa? – Pregunto Cassi – aparte recién salgo de la escuela, estoy en vacaciones y estamos con un herido

Pego el hegido no eges tu señogita! – dijo Abigaëlle

Ves que es un fastidio – dijo Sirius entrando a la cocina – y eso que solo llevas aquí un día

Pues tu señog también eges un fastidio - dijo ofendida – apagte no se en que te fastidio

Quieres que te enumere las cosas señorita perfecta! Pues primero

Papá! – Dijo Cassi – ella es mi profesora, y aparte una amiga, no puedes tratarla así!

Pues debe seg pog el hecho de la sange – dijo Abigaëlle – es la pgimega vez que me juzgan pog ella

Tonks y Cassi salieron de la cocina ya que esos dos volvían a pelear – alguna vez has estado en la mansión de los Malfoy – pregunto Cassi

No nunca. Mi madre fue borrada del árbol de la familia – respondió Tonks – porque?

Por curiosidad – respondió Cassi

Acaso harás alguna travesura? – Pregunto Tonks – si es así te aconsejo que no hagas nada, aunque sean familia no serán benévolos

Porque siempre tienes que pensar mal de mí? - dijo Cassi haciéndose la ofendida, vio a su prima y la noto un poco decaída – prima que tienes?

Porque la pregunta?

Porque estas extraña – respondió – ya no sonríes mucho, y no te has tropezado con nada

Acaso quieres que viva tropezándome? eres… - Tonks estaba hablado pero llego Remus Lupin

Buenos días – saludo Remus entrando a la casa, Tonks se puso entre nerviosa y feliz, cosa que noto Cassi

EGES UN IMBÉCIL – se escucho el grito desde la cocina

Veo que comenzaron otra vez – dijo Remus a Cassi, él apenas y veía a su prima

Parecen pareja verdad? – pregunto Cassi inocentemente

Ella es muy joven – dijo Remus quitando su sonrisa y viendo de reojo a Tonks

Qué? – Dijo Cassi – por favor no lo dirás en serio! El problema aquí no es la edad – decía ella a Remus – es que no se entienden!

Dime primita – comenzó a decir Tonks viendo con sus ojos ámbar hacia el hombre lobo – habría algún problema si yo me fijara en alguien como él – dijo señalándolo

Ella no sabe de mi condición! – dijo Remus

No soy estúpida Lunático – dijo Cassi – y por supuesto que no! Sería estupendo – dijo sonriéndole a su prima

No entiendes nada eres solo una chiquilla – dijo Remus – y tu igual

Chiquilla! Por favor, tengo 15 años, entiendo perfectamente todo – dijo indignada Cassi y subió a su habitación – ja, chiquilla! Entiendo perfectamente todo, el es el ciego, mi prima está loca por él y se le nota, y él también y NO SOY NINGUNA CHIQUILLA!

_Sheeeteeee _(ábrete) – dijo cuando cogió el diario de su madre y se puso a leer de nuevo, ya que estaba aburrida porque todos estaban en el hospital y Harry estaba encerrado en su habitación, bajo a la cocina después de dos horas

Como se conocieron? – escucho que pregunto Remus

Pues yo estaba cugsando mi último año cuando Cassi entgo – dijo Abigaëlle

Si, como era nueva las mayores tenían que cuidar de una de primero, y ella me toco, nos hicimos amigas, pero ese año salió y no la volví a ver – continúo Cassi cuando estuvo junto a ellos

Luego entge a tgabajag en el colegio y fui su pgofesoga

Pero eres tan joven! – dijo Tonks

Lo que impogta es el conocimiento no la edad, podgia ser una vieja y… compogtagme como Sigius

Por favor no otra vez – dijo Cassi

Lo siento - dijo Abigaëlle – es que me he acostumbgado

Y que haces aquí? – pregunto Sirius

Pues Dumbledoge me llamo, dijo que tenía que venig y seguig con las pgacticas pgivadas que le daba a Cassiopeia

Que le enseñabas? – pregunto Remus curioso

Pues legegemancia, agtes oscugas y pgacticaba conmigo los hechizos de su madge

Hechizos? Yo no vi ningún hechizo en el diario – dijo Sirius viendo a su hija

Es que eso está oculto – dijo roja la chica

Qué clase de hechizos son esos? – pregunto Remus

Agtes oscugas – dijo Abigaëlle

Querrás decir defensa contra las artes oscuras verdad? – pregunto Remus

No, no, son agtes oscugas – confirmo Abigaëlle

Hija, creo que debes una explicación – dijo Sirius

En ese momento entraron todos los Weasley felices porque el Señor Weasley llegaba con ellos, Cassi agradeció enormemente ver a tantos Weasley juntos aunque los apreciaba a cada uno eran muy problemáticos juntos, felices pero problemáticos

Oh veo que se encuentga Mejog Señog Weasley - dijo muy animada Abigaëlle

Estoy feliz de estar con mi familia – contesto Artur

Bienvenido a casa – dijeron los demás

Y Harry? – pregunto Ron

Vamos, te acompaño, tengo rato que no lo he visto – dijo Cassi apresurándose a salir de la cocina

Así subieron ambos hacia la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron, cuando entraron vieron como Harry estaba guardando sus cosas

A dónde vas? – pregunto Ron, Harry dio un brindo

Me marcho – contesto

Es obvio no lo crees? – dijo Cassi – si te vemos apresurado guardando tus cosas es obvio que te marchas, pero la pregunta aquí es porque?

Porque todo el que está cerca mío se muere o es herido! – contesto Harry

Qué? – dijo Ron sin poder creer las estupideces que salían de la boca de su amigo

Lo dices por lo del señor Weasley? – pregunto Cassi

Si es por eso antes debemos estarte agradecidos – comenzó a decir Ron – mi papá está vivo gracias a ti

A mí? Que no entiendes Ron!

YA BASTA! Si te quieres ir hazlo, nadie te detendrá, pero si te vas hazlo con una buena escusa – dijo Cassi – como por ejemplo que no soportas la presencia de todos nosotros – y salió de la habitación

Cassi caminaba hacia su habitación muy enojada! En antes descargaba su rabia contándole todo a Guen, pero ahora que no estaba su amiga, no tenia como desfogarse; llego a su cuarto y lo cerró de golpe. Como no tenía a Guen tenía que descargar su coraje pero nadie en la casa le caía tan mal para destilar el veneno con ellos hasta que se acordó…

Krecher – llamo Cassi, en el instante apareció un elfo viejo con vestimenta sucia

La señorita llamo a Krecher? – no es que Cassi fuera tan cruel para tratar mal a alguien que no le ha hecho nada

Krecher quieres hacerme un favor? – pregunto Cassi

Lo que diga la Ama hará Krecher señorita – dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

Puedes llevarme a la mansión Malfoy? – preguntó

A la mansión Malfoy señorita? – Repitió extrañado el elfo – si puedo señorita

Bien – dijo Feliz – entonces podrías llevarme ahora por favor?

Si señorita, alguna otra cosa? – pregunto el elfo

Si – dijo Cassi – tienes que estar cerca por si te necesito, y si te llama mi papa vendrás, pero no le dirás donde estoy, ni con quien.

Estaré en la mansión, si señorita

Otra cosa – se apresuro a decir Cassi – mientras estés allá no puedes hablar con nadie

Krecher hará lo que la señorita desee – dijo el elfo y tomándole de la mano con un pequeño plof desaparecieron de la habitación


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento desemboca en un amplio camino que es cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que marcan los límites de los terrenos de la mansión

El jardín era muy bello, amplio y majestuoso a la luz del día, seguramente se vería imponente en la noche. Hay al pie del árbol aparecieron Cassiopeia Black y Krecher, el elfo de la familia; a los pocos metros un chico de cabello platinado vio como la chica se materializaba y sintió que todo podría acabar.

Se acerco rápidamente a ella tomándola con fuerza del brazo y jalándola más hacia el árbol tratando de ocultarla – que haces aquí?

Acaso no me escuchaste que dije que vendría? – dijo en un tono de fastidio – yo si quiero una buena nota no se tu!

Largo! – le dijo a el elfo, él tembló y se puso tras su ama

A mi elfo no lo tratas así! – Chisto Cassi – Krecher espera en la cocina por favor – le dijo a Krecher y desapareció, ella se dispuso a entrar pero se lo impidió Draco

Quieres hacer la tarea aquí? – pregunto Cassi

Porque no me avisaste que vendrías hoy?

Porque quise venir hoy, algún problema?

Pues si y mucho – respondió Draco viendo hacia su casa – ven otro día

No puedo, mi padre me vigilara después de esto – respondió Cassi

Tu padre? Acaso vives con Black? – Pregunto Draco – en realidad no me importa con quien vivas

Cassi se golpeo mentalmente, ¿Cómo se le escapo eso? – ya lo sabes, si no es hoy no vendré mas y tendrás que hacer solo la tarea! Aparte que tiene de malo que este aquí? Tu madre ya me conoce y tu padre debe ser igual a ella.

Es que…¡no entiendes! – dijo Draco un poco desesperado

Le tienes miedo a tus padres? – dijo Cassi

Draco la sujeto con fuerza de la mano y la condujo a dentro de su casa – solo quédate en silencio, no hables hasta que yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?

Está bien – dijo Cassi

Draco entro con Cassi muy silenciosamente, parecía estresado, y siguieron así hasta que llegaron a la habitación del chico y aflojo el aire retenido involuntariamente – pareces ladrón en tu propia casa – comento Cassi

Pongámonos a trabajar rápido para que te vayas – dijo bruscamente Draco

Para mí es un placer tenerte a mi lado primo – dijo Cassi sarcásticamente

Estuvieron trabajando durante dos horas y media, sentados en el piso hasta que acabaron con la tarea que le encomendó el profesor Snape, Cassi se sorprendía del silencio que reinaba el lugar. Se fijo muchas veces en la decoración muy al estilo Slytherin. De vez en cuando notaba como el chico frente a ella veía hacia la puerta, precavido de que alguien entrara.

Al fin! – dijo Cassi con una sonrisa sincera, lo que provoco en Draco una pequeña sonrisa – estas solo en casa? – pregunto recargando sus brazos en el piso

Porque preguntas eso?

Porque esta silencioso – respondió la chica – tus amigos no te visitan?

Draco la miro directo a los ojos, noto como la chica había bajado sus defensas y se comportaba como cuando estaba frente a sus amigos – es muy difícil no?

Cassi lo miro curiosa – que cosa?

Mantener tu pose, ya que no eres así – respondió Draco, él vio como la chica se preguntaba de que hablaba – me refiero a que no puedes comportante siempre como lo que eres, una Black sangre pura

Cassi reacciono ante lo dicho por Draco y se reacomodo provocando en Draco carcajadas – de verdad Cassiopeia? Acaso no crees que te he visto como te comportas frente a mi o cualquiera que no sean tus amigos? Pero quisiera saber por qué aparentas lo que no eres

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así, le alegro verle así pero sabía que ante cualquiera negaría todo, así que decidió darle una oportunidad, solo una para que demuestre que él también tiene que aparentar lo que no es – no soy así con todos – respondió ella

Entonces?

Solo con los que se creen lo mejor del mundo, por ejemplo tus amiguitos y tú – respondió Cassi

Yo no me creo, lo soy – respondió Draco, la chica frente a él rió por eso – te hace gracia?

Sabes? Ya me canse de todo – comenzó diciendo Cassi – me canse de que cada vez que oyen mi nombre me apunten con el dedo, me canse de aparentar

Pues no aparentes – dijo Draco

Y tú qué me dices? También tienes que aparentar frente a todos incluso tu familia? – pregunto Cassi

Yo soy lo que hicieron de mi – respondió Draco – es difícil tratar de ser algo diferente

Pero eres lo que demuestras?

Yo soy lo que soy primita querida, pero ahora no me importa mucho lo de la sangre

Sabía que eras distinto primo – dijo Cassi sonriéndole– entonces amigos?

Ja ja crees que cambiara todo solo por una platica contigo? – Dijo Draco – eres ilusa

No tienes porque ser grosero – dijo ofendida la chica – y yo si quiero ser tu amiga, somos familia! Nunca he tratado con un primo, siempre ha sido Tonks y yo

Draco se pregunto quiera era ella pero no lo dijo – Es la hija de Andrómeda – respondió Cassi

Un ruido se escucho fuera de la habitación y Draco se puso de pie inmediatamente preocupado – ya terminamos así que vete

Cassi se puso de pie ofendida, recogió sus cosas del piso y lo guardo en su pequeño bolso – nos veremos después Draco – dijo ella con intensión de salir del cuarto

A dónde vas? – dijo Draco tomándola de la mano

Pues me echaste!

Llama a tu elfo y dile que te lleve! – la puerta se abrió y ambos voltearon a ver al intruso, una mujer de cabello negro desordenado entro por la misma. Draco jalo silenciosamente a Cassi hasta posarla en su espalda como protección

No sabía que tenias visita querido Draco – dijo la mujer

Ya se marchaba, y la iba a acompañar así que – iba diciendo Draco con intensión del salir ambos del lugar

Es una descortesía! – grito la mujer – que se quede a tomar te

Bellatrix Lestrange lucia como maniática, una presa estaba a su vista; recién liberada de Azkaban tenía la oportunidad perfecta para perfeccionar sus dotes mágicas. Cassi apretó el agarre de Draco, evidentemente nerviosa, ya que tenía frente a ella a la más fiel seguidora del que no debe ser nombrado, a la que ha asesinado sin compasión. Draco le regreso del apretón en señal de apoyo.

Bellatrix encabezaba la marcha, seguido de Draco Malfoy que llevaba de la mano a Cassiopeia Black, todos rumbo a la sala de visitas. Los dos jóvenes escuchaban el canto de Bellatrix "_tenemos visitas, será muy divertido" _

Que hace ella aquí? – pregunto Cassi en susurro a Draco con una voz temblorosa

Es mi tía, lo recuerdas – respondió Draco en el mismo tono

Me lastimara verdad? – Pregunto la chica – por eso no querías que me quedara? - Draco miro a sus ojos, se veía miedo en ellos

Llegaron al salón de visitas, era una sala grande con una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada y sobre el que hay un espejo con marco dorado. El suelo de la habitación está pulido y cubierto en parte por una alfombra; una lámpara de araña cuelga del techo. Hay retratos colgados en las paredes de un color morado oscuro y varias sillas y sillones, en el lugar se encontraban Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy

Miren a quien encontré en la habitación de mi querido sobrino – dijo Bellatrix

Narcissa se la quedo viendo, evidentemente asombrada de que se encuentre en su casa y peor tomada de la mano de su hijo – que hace aquí?

Quien eres tú? – pregunto Lucius

Cassi avanzo un paso sin soltar la mano de Draco – mucho gusto soy Cassiopeia Black – dijo despacio ya que no quería que su voz saliera temblorosa

Black! – Chillo Bellatrix – así que eres familia – dijo ella rodeándola, oliéndola – tu padre es….

Sirius Black – contesto Cassi

el traidor ese! – Siguió Bellatrix – a que causa sigues niña?

No sigo ninguna causa_ Bellatrix _al menos no la de los demás – contesto la chica, Draco sentía el nerviosismo de ella ya que el agarre era fuerte y frio pero no lo demostraba

Aunque sea demuestra que tiene los mismos ideales de la familia – dijo Lucius

Por qué dices eso Lucius? – pregunto Bellatrix

Porque está aquí, con la familia – respondió el hombre

Cassi sonrío aunque era una sonrisa vacía – donde está tu padre? – pregunto Bellatrix

Su padre está huyendo – respondió Draco

Narcissa llamo a una elfina y ordeno te – así que no sabes dónde se encuentra? – Pregunto Narcissa – que triste haber crecido sin padres

Triste? –Dijo Bellatrix – es humillante! Un Black creciendo lejos de la familia, sin conocimiento de nada! Quien te crio?

Andrómeda Tonks – respondió Cassi, vio como el rostro de las dos mujeres se deformaba de la impresión – pero créanme no fue placentero en nada, cada vez que tenía que volver a la escuela era una salvación para mí – eso pareció complacer a ambas mujeres en especial a Bellatrix

Los chicos tomaron asiento frente a los mayores en espera del té, y por fin ella pueda irse de la casa.

No me contaste que era una Griffyndor y amiguita de sangres sucia – dijo Narcissa Malfoy de pronto

Madre, eso fue a inicios de año, soy testigo que Cassiopeia ha intentado convencer al viejo para que la pongan en Slytherin pero no sede – comenzó diciendo Draco – y con respecto a Granger, la sangre sucia esa – Cassi le apretó tan fuerte que su mano se puso pálida – fue un error

Bellatrix escucho todo lo que dijo su sobrino, veía a la chica y no parecía una amante de sangre sucia – dices que te molesta pasar tiempo con Andrómeda no? Entonces que se quede!

QUE! – Salto Cassi – lo siento pero no puedo, me castigarían si no vuelvo pronto

No te castigaran si estás aquí, somos familia, Narcissa y Lucius pedirán tu custodia ante el ministro no se negara – dijo Bellatrix

Cassi miro a Draco suplicante – Tía eso tardaría mucho, y ella no puede permanecer aquí todo ese tiempo

Si puede!

No lo siento, no puedo, debo volver ya, Andrómeda me dijo que no tardara sino ella misma vendría a recogerme – dijo Cassi

Está bien, pero un último té has de aceptarme – dijo ella tendiéndole una taza que acepto inmediatamente ya que quería salir lo más rápido posible – te tenemos que presentar con el señor Tenebroso

No tomo partido – dijo Cassi tomando el té

Pues debes hacerlo! Eres de la familia! – Chillo Bellatrix – pero no importa después lo decidiremos

Draco querido, terminaste de hacer tus tareas – pregunto su madre

Si madre – respondió Draco

Eres un excelente chico – dijo orgullosa

Te imaginas lo feliz que estará mi Lord si sabe que toda la familia está de su parte? – Dijo emocionada Bellatrix – te pondremos la marca junto con Draco!

Yo no – decía Cassi pero veía todo borroso – Draco

Draco se acerco mas a ella, sudaba – que tienes?

Te pondrás la marca? – pregunto ella pero el rostro de su primo desapareció y todo se puso negro.


End file.
